


A Favorable Solution

by frumpkinisfae



Series: CR2 Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Essek Thelyss, Dom Mollymauk Tealeaf, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Genital Piercing, He/Him pronouns for Mollymauk, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Mollymauk has a jacobs ladder, Nipple Play, Other, Piercings, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Caleb Widogast, Switch Mollymauk Tealeaf, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Essek Thelyss, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, very very light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae
Summary: Essek had been looking forward to tonight for a while. A week prior, Essek’s friend had extended an invitation to join an exclusive Rosohonan paraphilic group. They host regular gatherings where dominants show off their submissives, even sharing them if they desire.After much discussion, Caleb revealed to Essek that the idea of this party was like someone had dipped into his personal fantasy, however, the idea of being exposed in front of so many strangers frightened him. They determined that they should ease into voyerism play.Naturally, they invited Mollymauk.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: CR2 Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A Favorable Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to porn!
> 
> This is my Kinktober fill for Voyeurism with Caleb, Essek and Molly!
> 
> Please note, in this work, Caleb's chest is referred to as "breasts," his bottom growth is referred to as "cock/dick," and his front hole is referred to as "cunt."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Essek had been looking forward to tonight for a while. A week prior, Essek’s friend had extended an invitation to join an exclusive Rosohonan paraphilic group. They host regular gatherings where dominants show off their submissives, even sharing them if they desire. 

It is difficult to articulate how intensely Essek wants to attend with Caleb at his heels. To display his precious boy to any and all jealous dominants who wish they could be as lucky as him. To watch his perfect boy try to service dominants, with Essek’s permission and protection of course. To enjoy his beautiful body without shame in a room full of bystanders.

As much as Essek desires this and would be comfortable with the act right at this moment, Caleb is still new. When Essek proposed that they join this group, Caleb’s face twisted in a mix of arousal and fear. While fear can be incredibly arousing, dragging a new submissive headfirst into public sex is not the wisest or kindest decision.

After much discussion, Caleb revealed to Essek that the idea of this party was like someone had dipped into his personal fantasy, however, the idea of being exposed in front of so many strangers frightened him.

The couple determined two solutions. 

The first, Essek commissioned a special piece of clothing. The piece would be tight fabric in the shadowhand’s signature violet and cover the entirety of Caleb’s arms and decolletage, yet expose his breasts. The piece would go halfway down his back as well. This design would serve to hide the scars that Caleb wishes to keep private.

The second, they would ease their way into voyeurism play. Since Caleb still finds more anxiety in being watched by a stranger than played with by a stranger, no matter how much the ideas arouse him, their first experiment would have Essek as the one watching Caleb as another enjoyed his darling boy.

Naturally, they invited Mollymauk. Already an experienced switch, Essek trusts that Molly would be suitably careful with his boy. He also knows that there is much more than a small amount of sexual attraction between the two. 

In fact, if this goes well, Essek may even ask Caleb if Molly could join them more often.

This evening he combed Caleb’s hair into beautiful ginger waves and dressed him in a pastel blue elven robe. The robe is in the midpoint between being sheer and opaque. Enough that one can see the outlines of Caleb’s nipples and the copse of hair on his mound, but not so much that one can see each of his adorable freckles.

“Alright, darling,” Essek says soothingly as he runs his hand through Caleb’s soft hair. “Remember, if you ever need to stop, tap Molly with your fingers thrice or say ‘lion’ okay? I’ll be here the whole time.”

“Yes, I remember,” Caleb leans his head into Essek’s hand and looks into him with warm and loving eyes.

Leaning in to give Caleb a quick kiss, Essek rests his hand at the small of Caleb’s back and guides him to the bed, “Wait here and get comfortable, darling boy. I’ll wait for our guest.”

Caleb falls into bed easily, with his hair and robe spread around him, reminding Essek of drawings of sleeping princes in storybooks. Unable to resist lavishing the handsome sight with a few more kisses, Essek dallies a moment more before leaving the bedroom. 

Walking down his winding staircase, he can already see through the large window a bright creature walking up the path to his towers. Not wanting to look overeager, he waits until Mollymauk has knocked twice before opening his ornate front door.

“Why hello there, Thelyss,” Molly stands in the doorframe wearing a loose white poets shirt and tight black pants. “It’s a fine evening don’t you think?”

Letting out an amused hum, Essek gestures for Molly to enter, “Indeed. If you would follow me, your appointment is in the owner’s suite.”

“Ah, I always enjoy these sorts of charades with play,” he responds as he files in close behind Essek. “Shall I treat him as my secretary? Or how about my dutiful servant? My courtesan for the night?”

“In perfect candor, I believe you should ask him what scenario you can play out if I have any objection I won’t hesitate to let you know.”

The Tiefling gives a considering hum before continuing, “Can I mention you? Such as calling attention to you, what, and how you’re watching?”

Mulling it over, Essek responds, “I consent to that, with the caveat that you recognize even in your play-talk that I am his primary dominant.”

“Of course! Wouldn’t dream of anything else.”

As they reach the door to the bedroom, Essek slowly opens the door and passes through the threshold. Caleb rises from his recumbent position to look at Essek but is soon distracted.

Molly and Caleb gaze at each other like star-crossed lovers at a ball. Molly’s mouth opens in awe at how beautiful Caleb looks in the soft glow of the lights in his delicate robe. A blush rises to Caleb’s cheeks as he looks Molly up and down, taking in his confident stance and unfairly tight leather pants.

Essek is pleasantly surprised at how little jealousy springs forth, instead he feels a deep sense of pride.

Coming to the side of the bed that Caleb rests on, Essek takes his hands and reminds him, “I’ll be here all the while. Don’t worry about what I want or what Molly wants. Tonight is for you to begin to feel comfortable with this kind of play, alright precious?”

Caleb gives a slow nod as Essek withdraws and turns to bashfully meet Molly’s intense gaze, “Would you mind joining me, Master Mollymauk?”

“Of course, after all, how could a person as wicked as I leave a man as gorgeous as you to recline on your lonesome,” Molly waxes poetic as he saunters over to Caleb to take Essek’s place.

Essek himself pulls the seat out from his vanity table and places a meter or more away from the end of the bed, ensuring that he has a perfect view of the activities and actors tonight. He crosses one leg over the other, lacing his hands together, and settles in to watch the show.

Molly, standing almost flush with Caleb’s knees, reaches out a hand slowly as if trying not to spook an animal to take Caleb’s head in his hands. The boy, ever so tactile, immediately rests his head in the offered hand and smiles shyly up at Molly.

“What are your limits dear?” Molly asks. “I would love to do just about anything to you, so you gotta let me know what you are in for.”

“Er- soft play, for tonight. My watchword is ‘kettle’ and my haltword is ‘lion.’ Sometimes I slip into, er- submission so deep its difficult to speak, so if I need you to stop, I’ll tap you three times. I, um- do not mind some humiliation, just not on the basis of, um- feminizing. You can touch my breasts and nipples, um- if you want. You can also touch my cock and cunt. Please don’t call them a clit or vagina or pussy or something like that, it, um- makes me upset. You can, er- fuck me in my front hole not the back or my mouth. Thusly, I won’t give you a blow job, but I can stroke your dick if you want?”

Essek can tell that Molly was seriously listening throughout and is actually impressed by how quickly the Tiefling determined Caleb’s needs. Every time that Caleb halted or stumbled over his words, Molly would lightly stroke his thumb across Caleb’s cheek.

“Alright, how about tonight, you’re the crowned prince of the kingdom and I’m the charming thief who has snuck into your tower time and time again to steal your time, your heart, and tonight… your virginity?” as Molly spoke, word by word his voice got even more and more sultry. Caleb’s eyes flutter and he begins nodding even before Molly is finished.

“My Prince, are you trying to tempt me with that nightgown?” Mollymauk says as he hooks his finger through the highest part of the neckline and slowly traces it down to the fold restraining the human’s breast.

“It was not my intent,” Caleb shivers as Molly’s long fingers graze over his delicate skin.

A considering hum, “Of course not. You are too pure, too noble to consider prancing about that way which makes what I’m about to do even more rewarding.”

“What are you going to do, ser?”

Molly pushes Caleb with one hand, and he falls gently into the mattress with his elegantly combed hair now disheveled, “I’m going to ravish you.”

Suddenly tearing the robe open, Molly straddles Caleb on the bed as he leans in. He firmly grabs Caleb’s breasts, kneading the soft tissue and feeding the rising blush on Caleb’s whole body.

Cupping one breast, he begins to pinch and flick the nipple of the other. Caleb whimpers, tightening his fists into the blankets. His rosy pink nipples almost immediately perk up. Molly licks his lips and then captures the peak in his mouth, nipping at the sensitive bud. One of Caleb’s hands grabs onto Molly’s gracefully curled horn in desperation.

Molly pulls off the nipple and quickly resumes the program on its twin. Caleb releases pitiful little moans. A truly sensitive boy, there’s hardly a part of his body that couldn’t be driven wild by the slightest touch.

After he’s apparently had his fill, Molly draws back, “You are more responsive than I ever dreamed, Your Grace. Please, let me worship you below.”

“Oh, yes. Yes, you may,” Caleb breathes and Essek feels his cock throb at how lovely it is. “Just, please, be gentle.”

“As you wish,” Molly responds as he spreads the rest of the robe open, and yet, he halts. He slowly kneels at the side of the bed and gently pulls Caleb’s hips to the edge. He reverently hovers his hand above that perfect mound.

With two fingers, he circles Caleb’s swollen cock, chasing the moans and little bucks the sensation the human rewards him with, “Your cock is beautiful, My Prince. In fact, I believe it's the perfect size to go between my lips, wouldn’t you agree?”

Caleb moans out a yes and Molly, true to his word, seals his purple lips around the man’s cock. From this distance, Essek cannot tell if he is just sucking the little cock or tonguing it as well, but regardless, Caleb is in ecstasy. Molly keeps two strong hands on Caleb’s hips, keeping him plastered to the bed and preventing him from bucking into the Tiefling’s mouth.

Molly lavishes Caleb’s cock with attention for a good long while until Caleb weakly pushes Molly off.

Immediately, Essek rises, concerned that something is wrong. Molly's face furrows in concern as well and he withdraws his hands at once.

“Oh,” Caleb notices the intense looks. “I’m okay. I just, um- didn’t want to cum yet. Can I, um- ride you for it?”

Molly grins, “What a relief! Of course, I do have to warn you though, my dick is just as shiny as my personality.”

As Molly slips out of his legendarily tight pants, Essek runs an affectionate hand through Caleb’s hair and pecks a kiss on his blushing forehead. He returns to his seat, anticipating the final act.

Molly’s cock is impressive. Not in length or in girth, though he seems to be slightly above average in the former, but in decoration. All up the underside of his cock, Molly has golden frenulum piercings. Six or so pairs of spheres run up the cock.

Disrobing, Caleb places himself in the middle of the bed, body facing Essek, staring at Mollymauk’s cock all the while. Molly joins him, sitting behind Caleb slowly stroking his already hard cock.

“Your highness, your noble steed is ready,” Molly smirks. Caleb, too engrossed in his pleasure to admonish the horrible joke, scoots back so that he’s just about to sit in Molly’s lap. With one hand on Caleb’s hip, he guides his cock into the human’s cunt. With his lips parted in a long high moan, Caleb lowers himself on the length centimeter by centimeter until he feels properly full.

When Caleb stops, Molly waits but a moment before pounding his hips up into that tight wet hole.

Essek watches as Molly grips his darling boy’s hips tightly and fucks into him. He watches Caleb moan rocking back and forth into the motion. The two of them are the picture of pleasure.

Molly’s eyes focus on Essek and he grabs Caleb’s jaw and points his face at the drow, “What a lovely, ah- portrait you have of you, uhn- intended. I wonder what he’d think if he could, mmh- see you now. A wanton little prince, oh- riding my cock, what would he think of that?”

Caleb’s beautiful blue eyes tried to land on Essek as he’s plowed into again and again, “He’d, ah! He’d think I’m beautiful.”

Essek gives a nod, not daring to interrupt with speech, but needing to reassure Caleb that he does believe that.

Molly drives his hips up faster and faster, “And he’d, uhn- be right! You’re the picture, hn- of beauty. I wonder, my prince, would he, ugh- be jealous? Would he cast me out, ah- of this kingdom for daring to touch you?”

Caleb’s hand buries itself in his crotch and begins to furiously rub his cock, “He’s, oh- a good king. Mhm- he likes to share.”

Locking eyes with Essek and raising one hand to grip Caleb’s breast possessively, Molly grins, “Then let’s hope he keeps on sharing, hm?”

Pinching his nipple and plunging his ribbed cock in deep, Mollymauk launches Caleb into a screaming orgasm. Molly follows soon after, slipping out and shooting ropes of come on Caleb’s back.

Essek stands and reaches out his arms to catch Caleb, weak in his orgasm, and draws him close to his chest planting sweet kisses all over his head. Praises fall from his lips and he rumbles a soothing purr for his boy.

“He did well, Mister Thelyss, if I do say so myself,” Molly smirks as he combs his hair back with his fingers. “Very, very well.”

Smiling down at his worn-out lover and looking back to Mollymauk, “He is my perfect boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all took a bath and had a spa night. When they went to sleep, they invited Molly to join for a cuddle and he accepted! The End!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Next up is Somnophilia with Widomauk and Tribbing with Shadowgast! If y'all have any prompts or pairing requests please leave them below!
> 
> I love any and all kudos and comments! They make my day!!


End file.
